Hay Britain!
by mouse200
Summary: After the American revolutionary war England has never been quite been the same. Why couldn't he shoot him? Was it because he didn't want to see him die? But there is so much more that we didn't see behind his reason. USUK.
1. War and a new friend

**Hi, just a two quick note, this is my first story so I hope you like it and I don't own Hetalia, no matter how much I want to!**

Chapter one: War and a new friend

The taller man pointed his gun at the other, "hay Britain, all I want is my freedom… I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother," his voice was stern as he looked over his ex-big brother, "from now on consider me independent!"

Both men stared at each other with hard gears.

Then the shorter man ran forward. The other a little surprised held back his gun as the others went into it. The taller held the gun in front of his face so the blade didn't hit him instead.

They looked into each other's eyes for a second before Britain flipped Americans gun out of his hands sending it clattering to the ground! "I won't allow it!" England yelled, "you idiot why can't you follow anything though to the end." Then they just stood there. But England couldn't do it, not after everything!

"There no why I can shoot you, I just can't," he said letting his gun join the others on the ground. "Why? Dam it why? It's not fare!" the nation shuddered as his knees hit the floor. The taller nation above him looked down at him in confusion. Why didn't he shoot me? America asked himself. He could see tears dripping from the Brit's eyes.

America took a step back. "You know why." He had got what he wanted; he was a free country, than why was he sad. "What happed? I remember when you were great."

England looked up at him, "Just go, America," he stuttered, "you've won… your free… just go." America turned around putting on a smile.

"We're free!" the army behind him cheered as his voice rang through the air. They started to turn around and started to walk away from the battle field, America followed but couldn't help himself looking over his shoulder one last time. England had not moved. His head was hanging low and his shoulders were shuddering slightly as his tears fell from his eyes.

England lifted his head for a moment just to see America turning away from him. Was he looking at me? He asked himself, but quickly shook his head at his daft thought.

The rain seemed to get heavier as he slowly pulled himself off the floor and onto his feet. The last of the American troops were just disappearing out of his sight, he felt so alone.

"What's wrong?" asked a voice.

England jumped and quickly turned around. To his surprise behind him was a small fairy! She was wearing a pretty yellow dress, orange shoes and her long pink hair was tied back into a neat pony tail. "Who are you?" England asked with a slight smile. I guess I'm not all by myself, he thought.

"I'm Mrs Fairy!" She said happily, "I'm here to cheer you up!"

"Really!" England said, his smile slowly growing wider as he spoke, "You're here to be friends with me?" He gestured to himself.

"Of course, I love making new friends and you look like you need one." She flow around his head a couple of times before settling on her new friends shoulder. "What's your name?"

"I'm England, but you can call me Arthur." He held out his hand to the small fairy.

"Nice to meet you England." Mrs Fairy smiled taking one of England's fingers in both her tiny hands and shock it. "I know we're going to be great friends!"

England jolted awake. A little surprised he looked around to find that he was only in his room. Since that day the only friends who had stuck by his side no matter what were Mrs Fairy and his other magical friends, which had come to him later on.

He glanced over to his clock which read 7:47. It was going to go off in 13 minutes, so he decided to get up. After setting the alarm not to go off he headed down stairs to get some breakfast.

As he had just settled down at his kitchen table with a plate of toast he felt a familiar head rubbing round his ankles. He reached under the table and scratched his floppy eared cat on the head. "Good morning England cat, did you have a nice night's sleep?"

The cat meowed, which England took as a yes.

He quickly finished up his toast and got up to feed the cat. England cat rubbed happily round his ankles as he poured some food into his shiny dish. England cat dug his head straight in the blow as soon as his hand was taken away. I'll never understand how cats can eat and purr at the same time England smiled to himself.

"Well I'd better be off, I've got a meeting to get to," England got up off the floor with a finally scratch behind his cat's ear. "I'll be gone for two days, but don't worry I've asked Scotland to come and feed you." He sighed.

He had to go all the way to Germany for a stupid world meeting when her brothers Scotland, n. Ireland and Wales got to stay at home because he represented all three of them. One of these days, he thought, I'll make one of them go instead of me. But he didn't really see it happening because they would all refuse to go and they would probably get bored or embarrass him, so it was probably best if he went now that he thought about it.

But the real reason he didn't want to go today was because, after the dream last night, he didn't want to see America but he really wanted to see him. He was so confused but he knew he had to go.

"Bye England cat," he called after him as he head out the door and it the rain.


	2. World meeting

It had taken a long plane flight, but not nearly as long a plain flight he had to take when America held these meetings, but England had finally made it to Germany. He got out the taxi and handed the driver her money, "keep the change," he said as she tried to give it to him his pointless 1 pence change. She smiled and nodded before doing her belt back up and driving away.

England stared up at the building. "Wow, it's really tall." England smiled as he recognised the voice of his close friend Mrs Fairy.

"Yes," he agreed with her as they stepped through the doors, "not only that but Germany insists on having the meeting on the top floor."

England sighed as he put his foot on the first step. "Yo dude, why don't you take the elevator?" The Brit froze on the spot as he realised America was standing right behind him.

"Um dude are you ok?" America asked peering at England's back as he pressed the button on the elevator door to go up.

"How many times have I told you to not say yo and dude all the time," England slowly turned on the balls of his feet to face his fellow nation.

"Look dude, you don't own me," America chuckled. This shock England, I didn't own him anymore and after that dream about… No Arthur, don't think about that. He looked back at America who was now pushing the button over and over again trying to make the lift come faster.

A smile pulled at his lips as he remembered the time when he would pick America up just so he could do that.

~flashback~

"Why do I have to these stupid meeting anyway?" Chibi America asked grumpily as England half dragged him into the chosen building, in China.

England sighed, "Because this is just one of the things you have to do as a country."

"But I don't want to come!" Chibi America stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at his big brother with his big blue please don't make me eyes. England smiled at him.

"Tell you what," England said kneeling down beside his small friend, "If your good for this meeting we'll go and get ice cream afterwards." England didn't particularly like ice cream but he knew Chibi America loved it.

Chibi America instantly perked up at the thought of ice cream and ran forward to the elevator. England followed him shaking his head.

"Now what wrong?" England asked with a smirk on his face as he looked down at a grumpy looking Chibi America. The little boy pointed upwards at elevator button. "Can you not reach it?" smiled the taller boy, Chibi America shock his head, "Do you want me to pick you up so you can reach it?" The little one nodded.

England bent down and picked his fellow nation up. Chibi America instantly began pressing the button over and over again. "You only need to press it once!" England laughed, but didn't stop him because he was obviously having too much fun.

~end of flashback~

"Hay Britain! Are you coming?" England jumped back into reality to see America standing in the open elevator, holding the door back so that Britain could get in.

"Yes, yes," said England a little flustered, as he stepped into the elevator. America stepped back letting the doors close.

How long was I day dreaming for, England thought.

"Yo dude what were you thinking about you were on black out for like 2 mins?" America asked sounding a bit concerned.

It's like he read my mind, England thought. "Oh, nothing." He lied. America suddenly grabbed his shoulders are crushed him into the wall. "America what the bloody hell are you doing?"

America looked into England's eyes not blinking, "you're lying," he whispered.

"What? No I'm not I wasn't think about anything!" England yelled a little flustered.

"I know you're lying, I can see it in your eyes," America smiled.

But before England could say anything else the doors opened and America left without another word. What the bloody hell was that all about, he though as he entered the half empty meeting hall. He looked down at his watch as the elevator doors slid shut. Oh, I'm early, he thought. Then he blood seemed to go slightly colder. That means for the first time ever America was early, he thought shocked, why was he early?

Even when American lived with England they were always late because America would always fuss about going. Now he seemed to enjoy them a lot more but he was never early!

Suddenly England felt an unwanted hand travel over his; he quickly slapped it away turning around to see who hand tried to touch him. "France, why are you trying to hold my hand you bloody frog?" England exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"But Angleterre…" France sniggered.

"Don't call me that I don't like it!" England whispered angrily.

"Oh Angleterre," France attempted to pull England in for a hug. But he was suddenly stopped by a hand on the back of his shirt.

"France why don't you go talk to Spain and Prussia and leave the Britain dude alone," It was American. France simply sighed and walked of, but his face soon brightened as he saw Prussia and Spain.

"Amer…" England didn't even get to finish his sentence, America had already gone. Why did he do that? England asked himself. He looked over at America who had started to talk to China. It doesn't matter, he told himself as he went over to talk to the host country Germany, trying to get America out of his mind.


	3. Why America?

England had sat through the meeting without saying a single word. He was to busy trying to proses his thoughts. First he had dreamed about the time her had fought America for his independence, then he had daydreamed about him when he was still a Chibi, then in the elevator America had pushed him into a wall and looked into his eyes and then at the meeting when France was annoying him he had come and helped him out. It was all too much for England he didn't know what was going on.

America's not such a bad friend really, England found himself thinking, he did get concerned when I completely blacked out wile day dreaming and he did help me out when France…

England suddenly found himself shaking his head before the though had ever entered. No you don't! England though angrily to himself, you don't like America. He felt his whole body tense as his heart rate picked up and began pounding in his ears. "No!" he yelled. The other countries, which had begun to leave the meeting, all turned around to look at him.

He blushed a dark shade of pink before quickly slipping into the kitchen which was, to his great delight, empty.

"That was too embarrassing, now I'll have to wait till everyone's gone to leave," England spat in a whisper, "I should have made Scotland came to the meeting instead!"

He fished himself a glass out of the cupboard before filling it and draining it in seconds. "I didn't have these feelings before so why know?" he sighed, filling his glassing a second time. But he didn't drink it he just placed it on the counter and watched it.

~flashback~

"Hay big bro wana play some catch with me?" Teenaged America yelled running into England's grand bed room.

England didn't move.

"Come on Iggy I know you're not asleep your alarm went off ages ago, so get up already and play with me." America pouted shaking England's shoulder trying to get him to get up. "Iggy, Iggy," America started wailing like a siren.

Britain couldn't stand America's nick name for him, it sounded so improper. So it didn't take much of America's wailing for England to pry open one eye and look at the American in annoyance.

"Please!" America wined, seeing England's half open eyes. "OK." England sighed.

America jumped up in the air to celebrate, "be down stairs in five minutes!" He grinded then took off down stairs.

England slowly got out of bed and followed the bouncing American down stairs still in his night outfit. By the time he was down stairs America was at the back door trying to turn the key, the wrong way, in the lock. America turned around at the sound of England laughing at him. "It's not my fault the stupid keys broken," He said grumpily still turning to turn the key again, still the wrong way.

"Here let me help you," England smiled. America stepped back as England easily open the door. America blushed as he realized he was turning the key the wrong way in the lock. But he quickly laughed the blush away.

"Thanks!" America yelled running out onto their grassy back garden. "Come on Iggy I can't play on my own." America held up the baseball England had got him for Christmas.

"Ok, I'm coming," England called out cheerfully, running after him into the garden.

~end of flashback~

"You were thinking about me before, weren't you?" England didn't turn around, he didn't even jump it was like he somehow knew he was there. England just nodded before turning around to look at the other country, who was closer than he had expected.

"Look America I… I… Forget it."

"What is it? You can tell me. Promise I won't tell no one," America smiled at the other country warmly trying to give him confidence. Little did he know this look was making it even harder for England.

Before England new what he was doing he gave America a hug. America was more shocked then the Brit, but to the surprise of both of them he didn't pull away he just stayed perfectly still until England finally pulled away.

"Eng…" Now it was England's turn to walk away.

He found himself back in the new empty room. Why did I do that? He was so confused it was almost scaring him. Why did I hug him?

England shuck his head as he headed to the stairs not wanting to go in the elevator again.

Do I like America? I can't? But… England stopped halfway down the first set of steps and looked back up at the meeting hall, where America may or may not still be. "Why America? Why did you have to make me like you?"


	4. Tea and hugs

**Hi just a quick note, thank you for all the views so far it means a lot to me seeing as this is my first story. Feel free to comment and hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

"Hay Britain!" England looked up from his tea to see America on the other side of his garden.

The meeting had been over a week ago now but England was still shaky about what exactly had happen, but America on the other hand was acting as if he had forgotten that any of it had even happened.

"Oh, hello America," England half stuttered, placing the tea cup back on its dish.

"We need to talk," America was being serious now; it looked like he hadn't forgotten at all, "can we go inside."

"Yes, of course," England stood up from his deck chair, where he had been enjoying the brief hot English weather, and led the way in side, with America close on his heels.

The Brit placed his half-finished cup of tea down on the coffee as he sat down on the couch. He felt himself rise a bit as a weight next to him on the couch push down the pillow on his side. "England we need to talk about what happened at the meeting," America said calmly.

To his surprise Britain looked at him a little shocked, "Did you just call me England?" He stuttered.

America just nodded as an answer and didn't say anything. For a long while the two men just stared away from each other.

Why can't I look at him? England asked himself angrily. Then he felt a cold hand touch his face. He flinched but didn't pull away as the hand cupped his chin and lifted it up to look into America's eyes. "Britain, why did you hug me?" America was back to calling him Britain like he usually did.

England didn't know what to say. To be honest he didn't really know why he did it either. Was it because of all the memories? Was it because of what happened in the elevator? All the thoughts were processing though his head too late as he had already opened his mouth to speak. "America I… I…" He said; it was the same thing he had said last time he had got nerves around America; "I like you."

He quickly covered his mouth. Had those words really just left his mouth?

America had frozen on the spot. "What do you mean by that? Do you like me as a friend or something more?" said the American. He was subconsciously moving closer to the Brit, his hand still holding England's chin.

"I… I…" England stuttered beginning to blush. Did he even know the answer? "I like you as…" I'm going to say it, "I like you as more than just a friend!"

Before the words had eve fully left his mouth he found himself in a tight hug. And it was just moments after that that he felt his arms rap around the America. Both men were shocked by their actions and didn't know what to do, nor did neither of them want to pull away.

In the end it was America who ended the hug. He pulled away slightly and you rapped England's arms from around him. His hand moved up to the Brits chin and looked into his eyes for a moment before gently closing the gap between them.

England almost jumped as he felt America press his lips against his. The kiss lasted only for a couple of seconds before America got up and started to walk away.

"Amer…" England yelled out, but as he heard the front door close he knew that he was gone. "What the bloody hell just happened?" England asked himself in an almost shaky voice. He looked down at the place were America had just sat. "What wrong with me?"

~flashback~

England sat on his couch slowly sipping his tea, while he admired the new coffee table he had bought just 2 weeks ago.

But suddenly the silence was broken. "Britain," Chibi America cried out running into the room tears dripping down his face. England instantly put down his tea and pulled the Chibi up onto his lap, trying to ignore the fact that the tiny nation was covered in mud.

"America, what happened?" England was concerned, this little nation barely ever cried.

"I fell over in the mud and I cut my knee!" Chibi America wailed.

England reached out a hand and pulled up Chibi America's trouser leg. "Look America there's no cut," England smiled.

Chibi America looked down at his own leg in confusion, "But it was there a second ago."

England laughed, "Yes I believe you, as nation we can heal quicker than ordinary people can."

"But I thought we were countries," Chibi America looked a lot happier now that the cut had healed and the pain had gone away.

"Oh America," England chuckled, "we are countries, but we can also be called nations." Chibi America laughed.

"Thanks for cheering me up Britain," Chibi America said placing a kiss on England's cheek before running of outside again.

England brought his hand up his cheek. America had never kissed him before.

~end of flash back~

"And he has not kissed me since then," England reached his hand up to his mouth and smiled.

"Hello Arthur you look happy today." England turned to see one of his magical friends, flying mint bunny, flying into the room. England's smile grow wider.

"Flying mint bunny you'll never guess what just happened!"


	5. I need to see him!

America lay stretched out across on the grass in England's back garden. His eyes were fixed on a cloud that was floating gracefully across the sky. "Look that one looks like a cat," he smiled pointing up into the sky. The two cats looked up at the sky to see what America was talking about, purring in agreement.

"America where are?" He heard England's voice from inside the house.

"I'm in the garden," He yelled back loudly.

England stepped through the doors and out onto the large stretch of green grass. He smiled as he saw America lying on the grass with the two cat countries on either side of him. "As you were so good last week at the meeting I've decided that you need a treat."

America's ears pricked up, "What kind of treat?" But England didn't get time to answer because the doorbell rang.

"Why don't you answer the door and find out," England smiled. America got up, a little confused and walked back into the house. England stayed standing by the back door waiting for America's reaction to what he had ordered for him.

America squealed with delight and ran back through the house with a paper back in his hands. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" America yelled giving England a quick hug before running back out into the garden.

England had ordered America some hamburgers from burger king.

England watched as America headed back down on the grass were the cats were sitting. He gave America and England cat a small piece of meat before running back to England and giving one to him. "No, you have them all," England smiled, trying to hide the fact that he really liked hamburgers almost as much as America.

"Come on Iggy you have to have one," America yelled. England sighed and took the burger, trying to act like he didn't want it even though he did. America grinned then fired himself back over to the cats.

England twitched open one eye as the alarm of his clock began to beep, dragging him out of his dream. He sat up reaching a tiered arm out to stop it. He felt England cat stir by his feet but he didn't wake up. England smiled sadly, "I wish I could sleep all day," He whispered, not wanting to wake his little furry friend from his slumber.

England stretched her arms high above his head as he got up. "What's this?" he asked himself as he spotted a note taped to his mirror. He reached out a hand and peeled it off.

It read:

Hay Britain,

I think I now know the reason I kissed you but just encase you don't it's because I like you to dude.

Sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, I don't know why I took off (sorry about that) it just seemed so strange and good at the same time my hero brain couldn't handle it.

Well anyway I'll be on an early morning flight back to my place, so I probably won't see you dude for a couple weeks.

Look I'm sorry! I should have told you about my feelings a long time ago, but

America.

"But what!" England found him himself yelling as the letter hit the floor.

His heart beat picked up, he could no longer control it or his brain, "I need to catch a plane to America!" England wasn't quite sure what he was doing but he felt like he needed to get to America's house and ask him what the end of his sentence was.

He found himself ringing up his older brother.

"Why the hell are you calling now it's too early?" An angry Scottish man yelled though the phone; the phone had obviously woken him. England looked down at his watch with a frown. It wasn't early! It was already 11:25. England shook his head with annoyance.

"Scott I'm going to be at America's country for 5 days, do you think you could watch England cat for me?"

"Yhar, sure… but why are you going? There's been a country meeting this month," Answered a now tiered sounding Scotsman, which England was glad about because he is calm he's easier to talk to.

"America's called an extra meeting," England lied.

"Why?"

"I don't know; all I know is that I have to go!" England shouted that last part down the phone.

"Ok, ok, you don't have to yell! I'll watch the cat for you."

"Thanks." And with that England put the phone down before his brother could say another word to him. Why am I doing this? England asked his self as he got his suitcase down from its shelf and began to pack it as quickly as possible. "Why did it have to be America I fell in love with!"


	6. i think i love you

England sat on the plane still not sure why he was going. He looked around him to find that there were people looking at him. He looked away pretending he didn't see and directed his eyes out the window. He lent back on his England mochi pillow and let his eyes slid close.

England found himself back at his house. Teenaged America sat next to him on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something good. America grunted slightly and switch the TV off.

"Why is there never anything good on," He huffed crossing his arms across his chest, looking very grumpy. England looked at him and smiled.

"Why don't we go to the cinema," England suggested.

America's face brighten and as he jumped to his feet. "Yay, we haven't been there in ages."

England frowned, they had been to the cinema 2 weeks ago, then he just sighed as America dragged him towards the front door. "Let's see a scary movie." America suggested.

"Let's not, don't you remember what happened last time." Last time the two of them had seen a scary movie they had to leave half way through because both of them got to scared.

"Ok fine," America shrugged, "you can pick the movie!"

The movie England had chosen had been really good, even without explosions. America had talked and eaten bucket loads of popcorn throughout the movie. England tried to make him be quiet when he saw other people in the cinema leaving, but he didn't shut up.

By the time the movie was over they were the only two people left in the theatre. England was about to stand up when he realised America was holding his head. The American seem completely oblivious to the situation so England slipped his hand away without the other one noticing because he was too busy trying to get the last of the cola out the bottom of his giant cup.

"Ready to go?" England asked, trying to settle his beating heart.

"Yep," America smiled as he stood up, "thanks for bringing me I really enjoyed myself."

England's eyes snapped open to find himself back on the plain. How could I not have seen it? He thought to himself.

"Passengers would you please do up your seat belts we will be arriving soon," the pilots voice rang out of the speakers and rattled around the cabin.

I must have been a sleep for at least 5 hours, England thought to himself. As the plain began to travel downwards.

#

This is it no turning back, England told himself as he rang America's door bell. He heard shuffling inside the house as America stumbled towards the door. England heard the other nation swearing softly as he searched for his keys.

May be I should leave before he… England didn't even get to finish his train of thought before America opened the door. "Hay Britain," he said rather confused.

"But what?" England yelled.

"What?.. I don't know what you're talking about Iggy."

"Your letter," England looked at the flour in slight embarrassment, "you never finish your sentence!"

"Oh well," America rubbed the back of his neck, "I was worried that you didn't feel the same way." England could hear his heart beating in his ears as he stepped forward. He cupped the taller man's face in his hands.

"Somehow I think I've always loved you," England said before closing the gap between them in a gentle kiss.

They stood there for a few minutes before breaking away and pulling each other into a hug.

"Hay Britain," Whispered the taller man, "I think I love you too!"

The end.

**Well hope you enjoyed it, I defiantly enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the views. Make sure you look out for my next story about PrussiaXaustria.**


End file.
